Ser um heroi
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • ... era acreditar. E as recompensas faziam tudo parecer ainda melhor. - Steve x Bucky •


Capitão América não me pertence - e eu estou cansando, após 98 fics (fora as que foram deletadas ao longo da vida), de sempre escrever esse disclaimer. Um dia eu paro, fato. Principalmente depois de escrever algo tão completamente frustrante. Eu bem queria ter o Capitão América pra mim e... Okay, parei.

Fic escrita para a semana dos Vingadores (-q)

A todos uma boa leitura :3

* * *

**Ser um herói**

_(Lirit~)_

* * *

_"O verdadeiro heroísmo consiste em persistir por mais um momento, quando tudo parece perdido." _

_-W. F. Grenfek_

* * *

A pergunta estava lá, em sua mente, enquanto ele continuava seguindo em frente naquele que era um plano realmente ruim. A resposta, no entanto, chegava e pedia passagem, mas ele sempre recusava ou tentava recusá-la, sabendo exatamente o que teria, as consequências em sua própria consciência, se a deixasse vir.

_"Que tipo de soldado ele seria se não conseguisse sequer salvar um amigo?"_

Não podia esperar que os oficiais que sobraram do 107º conseguissem lidar com a perda dos companheiros e com o fracasso da missão apenas porque ele dissera algumas palavras bonitas, ensaiadas várias e várias vezes na frente do espelho e repetidas toas as noites para uma plateia, criadas exatamente para que todos pudessem ter fé. Ele precisava mais do que isso. Precisava levantar-se e despir-se do estigma que ele possuía - uma ilusão de herói e nada mais. Precisava fazer algo. E então sentir-se revigorado pela sensação de ter sido útil e ter dado significado real ao procedimento a que fora submetido e que no fim acabara com "eventos" fatídicos, as lembranças sempre o fazendo se perguntar se fora justo o preço pago.

Em momento nenhum ele hesitou. Era movido pelo coração bondoso, pela perseverança ávida e pelos receios inconfessados - porque Steve tinha tanto medo de ser tarde demais. A cada momento que se passava, tudo no que conseguia pensar era que James tinha que estar vivo ainda, e então ele poderia retribuir todas as vezes em que ele o salvara - mesmo que ele não pedisse por aquela atenção, intromissão -, começando naquele momento e se estendendo a um zelar mútuo e companheiro, que não cansa e não desiste e simplesmente não vai embora.

Fora um alívio encontrá-lo vivo, embora suas condições não fossem as melhores. Mas Bucky sempre fora forte, de modo que ele poderia suportar aquilo, pelo menos enquanto eles saiam dali – entre decisões rápidas sobre o caminho e a dúvida latente sobre o sucesso daquela invasão ele murmurava baixinho prometendo a si mesmo e ao amigo que tudo daria certo, mesmo que ele não o ouvisse. Guiara-o atento a cada passo que davam, sentindo o coração ficar apertado enquanto percebia que o mundo ao seu redor estava desabando - na verdade explodindo, mas os detalhes não importavam. Ele lembrava a si mesmo que precisava manter a calma e pensar rápido, ele bem sabia, para poder voltar com Bucky são e salvo.

Momentos depois estavam livres. A primeira lufada do ar frio da noite após o calor infernal que as chamas produziram dentro da base inimiga era um refrigério inesperado quando ele pensou que o mundo estava de fato sendo consumido em labaredas enormes e impetuosas.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou voltando-se na direção de James e tocando-lhe o rosto, olhando-o com uma preocupação patética e temerosa. Steve tocou a testa de James, seu nariz, sua maçã do rosto, seu ombro, seus braços, acompanhando com o olhar o caminho que suas mãos trêmulas percorriam, só para ter certeza e então ele voltou a levantar as mãos, tocando a face do amigo.

"Eu estou bem..." Ouviu a voz de James pronunciar quase em um sussurro e Steve colou as duas testas e fechou os olhos, respirando lentamente, acalmando-se. Ele não notou, mas James olhava-o com dúvida, embora feliz por ver tamanha preocupação. "Estou bem", ele repetiu, sem a mesma convicção de segundos antes, fingindo, no entanto, que nada mudara, exatamente como deveria ser.

Steve se afastou, consciente demais de si mesmo e de Bucky. Ele quis pedir desculpas, mesmo que ele não entendesse ao certo sobre o que pedir desculpas e quis baixar os olhos, arrependido pelo excesso de preocupação, mas ele não fez nada disso. Sua expressão mudou - já com outras coisas em mente - e logo ele sabia que estava se lançando mais uma vez na direção de Bucky exatamente como ele fizera lá atrás quando James dissera que não iria sem ele, com algumas diferenças é claro. Dessa vez a distância não era tão grande e não houve qualquer palavra entre eles. Não havia medo ou preocupação, só alívio. O que não mudava era a pressa, urgência intuitiva com que naquele momento suas bocas buscavam permanecer em contato uma com a outra, e a sensação de segurança que era possível sentir, exatamente a mesma de quando eles se tocaram após aquele salto que Steve protagonizara, parte significante do perigo deixada para trás e o sangue correndo loucamente por suas veias acompanhando o ritmo das batidas de seu coração.

As mãos preocupadas foram substituídas por mãos descuidadas que lhe seguravam a roupa com muita força, e o calor que emanava das mãos e dos lábios e então das línguas – uma língua petulante que não era a dele em sua boca - e da respiração entrecortada era mais agradável que a chama de um prédio em chamas e a coisa mais confortante em que James poderia pensar após todo o tempo que passara preso naquele lugar.

Para Bucky, não fora o melhor beijo que dera na vida, mas estava longe de ser o pior, ele concluiu enquanto separavam-se e ele via Steve olhar ao redor, procurando as palavras certas para aquele momento – pelo qual ele não esperava, não sabendo como agir.

"Eu... estou feliz que você esteja bem." Ainda era o mesmo garoto do Brooklyn apesar da aparência diferente, era possível perceber isso pelo olhar sem jeito e o modo como as mãos fechavam-se forte, enquanto ele provavelmente dizia a si mesmo em pensamentos que _fosse_ forte.

"Eu notei." Ele sorriu, tocando de leve os lábios, que formigavam um pouco. "Eu estou feliz também."

Por um momento eles sorriram juntos, cúmplices, mas o som de algo explodindo apagou de seus lábios os sorrisos e trouxe de volta a preocupação aos gestos e ao rosto do Capitão América.

"Nós temos que sair daqui..." Steve comunicou decidido e saiu, seguido pelo amigo, após ver nos olhos deste a aprovação confirmada por um aceno. Ao longo de todo caminho de volta, à medida que os passos eram dados, a tranquilidade e a confiança retornavam, não apenas para eles, mas para todos os outros que estiveram presos e então estavam finalmente livres, voltando de forma quase abrupta ao mundo.

Steve estava satisfeito, sua tentativa na qual poucos confiaram dera certo, ele tinha Bucky de volta e apenas isso era suficiente para fazê-lo acreditar ser um herói, como eles sempre quis ser. A resposta para suas dúvidas anteriores, fruto da ansiedade, não mais existia - ele sequer lembrava a pergunta, agora -, o mundo não mais desabava.

"Você me salvou dessa vez." Bucky disse com um tom ao mesmo tempo descontraído e confiante.

Steve sentiu vontade de dizer algo, reclamar pelo fato de que as ajudas recebidas nunca foram necessárias na verdade, que ele ainda tinha lá suas dívidas a pagar para o amigo, ou talvez dizer que ele estava sendo apenas um bom soldado, mas ele não disse nada. Eles só sorriram, e ser um herói parecia ainda melhor naquele momento.

* * *

**N/A.:** Okay, aí vamos nós. Depois da maratona _Avengers_ (não tão maratona assim, já que só conseguimos ver 3 filmes de 5), eu pensei que não seria má ideia mesmo escrever uma fic Capitão Am./Bucky (ou James), considerando que eles tem momentos muito gays no filme. Aí eu escrevi sob pressão e então, voilà, aqui estou eu com a fic. Percebam que não existe nada de mais aqui, MAS eu fiz de coração - mesmo sob pressão, e essa rima é uma porcaria completamente não intencional. Espero que a alguém tenha agradado. :3

E sem mais delongas, vou-me. Desculpem pela mania de escrever notas relativamente longas e inúteis.

_L._


End file.
